ishtariafandomcom-20200214-history
Belly of the Beast (Golem)
Belly of the Beast was a Ranking Event in Age of Ishtaria. It was preceded by the event, A Call to Arms: Nowhere to Run and was followed by the upcoming event, The Gift of Magic. Event Time From after 6/4's maintenance to 6/11 2:00 AM PST/PDT. 15 Players Real Time Battles! * Work together, earn Beast Pts, and make friends on the battlefield! Choosing a Battle * Search for a Beast by hitting the Hunt Beast button. * Higher Rank Beasts will appear as you acquire more Beast Pts! * You can participate in other Players' battles by clicking on the Join Button! * Hunting a Beast requires 5 BP. * You can join other Players' battles only after you've defeated one Beast on your own. Attacking * Tap the Prepare for Battle button once you've decided on a battle. * Choose your Deck, and hit the Deploy button. * Before deploying, you can choose whether or not to use a War Horn by hitting the Use Item button. (A War Horn temporarily raises your ATK and Beast Pts.) * Deploying into battle will cost you 1 AP. Battling * All Damage is calculated in Real Time! * If the Beast defeats you, you can always go back for revenge! * Beasts will be available for 1 hour after you find them. * They will disappear if not defeated within the allotted time. Hint * The Beast 'Golem' is protected by a barrier. * Disable the barrier before you take it on head-to-head! (Poison, Paralysis, and all ATK and DEF debuffs will have no effect on the Golem) Beast Pts * Each Beast is worth a certain amount of Beast Pts! * Earn more Beast Pts by dealing more damage! (If a Beast is worth 50 Beast Points, and you deal 10 of the Damage, you will receive 5 Beast Pts.) * The higher the Ranked Beast, the higher the Beast Pts! ** Breach: Deal the final attack on a Bit for an additional 10 Point Bonus. ** Killing Blow: Deliver the killing blow on golem for an additional 20 Point Bonus. ** MVP: Deal the most damage for an additional 50 Point Bonus. * You can only earn Breach, and Killing Blow once per player, per enemy. * Bonuses will appear on screen as you earn them. * Even if you got the last hit on both of the Bits, you will get only 1 Breach Bonus. * The Player who discovers the Beast will receive bonus Beast Pts when said Beast is defeated. * The higher the rank of the Beast, the higher the bonus! War Horns * War Horns are special items that can be acquired via completion rewards, packs, or the store. * You can perform a Battle Cry by using a War Horn to boost the amount of Beast Pts you acquire by 100. As an additional bonus all players in the battle will receive a 20 ATK Bonus. * Each player can only use on War Horn per battle. The effect of the Battle Cry will last until the Beast is defeated, or its time runs out. * Only you will be affected by the Beast Point Bonus. * All players will be affected by the ATK Bonus. * The ATK Bonus can be stacked if multiple players use a War Horn. Comrades * The players you fight alongside with automatically become your Comrades! * You'll receive a bonus to your ATK, when you fight alongside them again. (Comrades consist of the other players you've battled with in your last ten battles. A bonus of 150 ATK can be achieved by combining Comrade and War Horn Bonuses) Full-Scale War * Full-Scale War takes place from 12:00 PM PST/PDT to 13:00 PM PST/PDT and from 8:00 PM PST/PDT to 9:00 PM PST/PDT. * All players will be awarded a 100 Bonus to Beast Pts during Full-Scale War. (This effect can be paired with the War Horn for a 200 Bonus to Beast Pts.) FAQ * You can only participate in one Beast Battle at a time. Once engaged, you must defeat the Beast or wait until the time limit elapses before participating in another. * If a player fails to attack, or deals a very little amount of damage, you will gain 0 credit for participating in the attack. In this case the player will not be awarded any Beast Pts or Completion Rewards. * If the application closes during the battle, it can be resumed up to 3 times from where you left off. Damage is calculated after the turn is completed. Battles will sometimes be resumed from the beginning of the enemies turn. * The effect of War Horns and Premium War Horns (War Horn (P)) are the same. If you have both the normal ones will be used first. * All War Horns will be deleted after the Event has finished. All Premium War Horns will be converted to AP Potions. * Beasts that are discovered less than 1 hour before the Event finishes will have a timer less than 1 hour. * You will not earn Experience, Items, Loyalty, or Awaken Skills from Belly of the Beast battles. * Event content and availability may be subject to change without notice. * Using any bugs/tools/hacks to gain an advantage will result in a Permanent Ban. Announcements Information 1 Thank you for playing Age of Ishtaria. Thank you for all of your kind feedback regarding our new event, Belly of the Beast. Damage is calculated after a Player's turn has completely finished. This means that if a golem is defeated by another Player before your turn has finished, you may not receive as many Beast Pts as you might have expected. Information 2 You may experience this especially when Golem is at low health. We are working on improving this for future events. We appreciate your support and hope you continue to enjoy the Age of Ishtaria. From the Age of Ishtaria Team. Rewards Beast Pts Ranking Gallery Template:BellyoftheBeastBanners|Banners Template:BellyoftheBeastRewards|Rewards Template:BellyoftheBeastScreenshots|Screenshots External Links * Reddit Discussion Thread Category:Events Category:Belly of the Beast